Back to the Zelda: DeLocarina of Time
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: Marty gets a present from Doc that he brought from the future, then gets sucked into the game! How will Marty survive in the alien world of Hillrule?
1. Back to the Zelda!

Back to Zelda: DeLocarina of Time  
  
This is what you get when you have crazy ideas while playing Ocarina of Time and watching BTTF. This is a special type of thing I'm doing where the BTTF universe's characters switch with the Zelda characters for a while. If you wanna see what happened to Link, go see my other one, The Legend of the Future: OcaLorean of Time, which should be up within a few days. I don't own Zelda or BTTF, so let's get to the story...

* * *

Tuesday, June 10, 1986 9:34 PM

* * *

It was pouring outside, bringing tons of water down onto the city of Hill Valley. The lightning struck nearby, and Marty McFly might've noticed it... had he not been playing his birthday present from Doc: A special edition Nintendo 64 system from the future with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time inserted in the cartridge slot. Marty was beating King Dodongo, and he was easy. It was just that Marty wondered if Doc would come over that night to tell him that he had another one of his crazy inventions to test out.  
  
"Aw, man, that stupid bomb! He was sucking it in!"  
  
"Marty, are you all right?" Lorraine called from the McFly family's kitchen. "You've been locked up in your room for more than two hours now, I don't think that playing that new guitar that Doc gave to you is very healthy for two hours straight."  
  
"It's all right, Mom," Marty replied, not taking his eyes off of Dodongo. He had only one Heart left, he wasn't about to lose his second boss battle to something so easy. "Come on... Just one more roll... Yes!" Marty yelled while he threw the bomb into Dodongo's mouth, causing it to explode. Dodongo rolled into the lava and released his Piece of Heart, letting Link have one more Heart to use freely and healing him fully. Marty got the Heart and got out of there. "All right, Mom, I only have to beat one more bo– I mean, play one more song before I'll call it quits." Marty ran up Death Mountain in the game, got the Great Fairy's power, and went to Zora's river. He knew that the last object was the Zora's Sapphire, which only King Zora had. Marty went through Jabu-Jabu's belly and beat the bosses quickly before they could do much. In fact, he even thought Barinade was fun to battle. Ruto, the Zora Princess, gave Link the Sapphire in Marty's game, and since Marty saw that it was only 9:59, he'd just go see Zelda before he saved it. Marty's character Link ran through Hyrule field at his command and ended up at the town's gate just before it closed. A cinematic sequence started, so Marty ran to get a Pepsi. He got back quickly and saw the King of Evil on his screen. "So that's Ganondorf, huh? Kind of reminds me of Biff before I went back." Marty said to himself. He got back to the helm of the controller and started to play again. He went through Ganondorf's long speech and saw that Navi the fairy was pointing to something in the castle's moat. Marty made Link go in, and he picked it up. The Ocarina of Time! That's why Doc got Marty the game. He must've thought it was funny when he saw it. A new cinematic sequence started and taught him the Song of Time. Marty noted the familiarity of the song, almost as if he heard it before. He shrugged it off and did as Zelda told him, he went to the Temple of Time, placed the three jewels, and played the Song of Time. As Marty's character entered the inner room of the temple, they saw the Master Sword! Suddenly, there was a knock at the window. Marty opened it quickly to see who it was. It was Doc! Marty hadn't seen him since he dropped off the N64 the day before, and was glad to see him. Doc, unfortunately, looked worried.  
  
"Marty!" he begged, "You have to turn the Nintendo 64 off!"  
  
"Doc, I was just about to get the Master Sword!"  
  
"Marty, it's urgent! The Flux Capacitor bathed that specific game in radiation when I brought it back to you. It could cause something terrible to happen if there's a power surge!"  
  
"Don't worry, Doc, I'll turn it off just as soon as I pull out the Master Sword."  
  
"All right, Marty, I'll see you later. Just don't forget it!"  
  
"I won't, Doc." Marty replied, "All right, time to get that Master Sword."  
  
The clock in Marty's room was at 10:03:46 when he said this, and as he approached the Master Sword in the game, there was a huge electrical energy building far above the power lines. The clock ticked nearer and nearer to 10:04 while Marty approached, and he pulled the sword out. A bright, white light surrounded Link as lightning struck the power lines over Marty's house and caused everything to go black. 


	2. Emmett, the Light Sage

Back to the Zelda: DeLocarina of Time: Chapter 2: Emmett, the Light Sage  
  
Hello, everyone, welcome back to this crazy crossover fanfic that isn't really a crossover in entirety, but instead it's more of a switcheroo. Anyway, again, I don't own Zelda or BTTF, but hey, did you really expect Shigeru Miyamoto or Bob Gale to write a fanfic about their own stuff?

* * *

"Marty! Marty! Marty, Great Hero of Time! Wake up, Marty!" Doc's voice echoed around the teenage resident of Hill Valley.  
  
Marty stirred in his sleep, not wanting to get up for Doc's new experiment yet. After all, he did have a really long night the day before playing Ocarina of Time.  
  
"Marty, it's important! Wake up from your seven year slumber!"  
  
Marty finally opened his eyes, but instead of seeing his familiar room, he saw a strange, shimmering blue room with Doc standing across from him. "Doc? What are you doing here? Where's my room?"  
  
"Marty!" Doc answered, "Your room is back at Kokiri forest! Don't you remember? The George McFleku Tree sent you to Princess Jennifer to give her the Kokiri's Emerald."  
  
Marty vaguely remembered the events that he played in his game the day before, but _he_ didn't really do them, did he?  
  
"Marty! You're so big now! Look at yourself!" Clara's voice said, only smaller and more distant.  
  
"Clara? Is that you? Where are you?" Marty answered the small voice.  
  
"I'm right here, Marty!" Clara said, flying in front of him and floating there in a tiny purple dress. "Don't you remember? I'm your fairy!"  
  
"Wait, Doc, what happened? Who's this Hero of Time? I've only played the Ocarina of Time for a little while, what's going on?"  
  
"Wait, Marty, Marty, oh," Doc said, now remembering just what happened the last night. "Great Scott, we're in your game! Marty, did you turn off the Nintendo 64 when I told you to?"  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
"Oh, no, we'll probably be trapped here forever if Tannendorf continues his–"  
  
"_Tannen_dorf?!" Marty yelled in disbelief, "You mean Biff's here, too?!"  
  
"Yes, Marty, unfortunately he is. Now, though I don't know the exact way that we can return to our reality, but I think that it may have something to do with wishing on the Triflux."  
  
"Okay, Doc, now tell me, where is this Triflux thing, anyway?"  
  
"Well, it was here, but unfortunately, Tannendorf came here to take it for himself. His beliefs weren't in balance, though, and he only could get the Triflux of Power, allowing him to rule Hillrule with little resistance."  
  
"Well, where is he? I'll stop him now!"  
  
"Marty, you don't have enough power to stop him now. You have to see the Sages. I am one of them, the Sage of Light, and I will give you this Medallion to give you the strength you need to find the other five."  
  
"Thanks, Doc. And, uh, Doc,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look me up when we get back."  
  
"I sure will, Marty. Well then, I'll see you in the future."  
  
"Or in the past."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Marty was sent up and out of the Chamber of the Sages and he looked towards the light. He knew now that he had hope in defeating Tannendorf, and he'd do what he could to get there.  
  
"So, you're the Hero, huh?"  
  
Marty jumped when he heard the voice behind him. He turned around, his new Master Sword drawn, to face the person who spoke. It was a very tightly clad person with blonde hair sticking out of their hat. "Aren't you?" the person said again.  
  
"I guess I am. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sheik, the last surviving member of the Sheikah tribe. You, being the Hero of Time, have to seek out and find the five Sages that will help to seal Tannendorf away for good."  
  
"Where are they? There weren't any people in the place I was last besides Doc."  
  
"Doc? You call Emmett, the Light Sage 'Doc'?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but where are those other sages if they weren't there?"  
  
"One of them is in a shadowy forest, another on a tall mountain, the third in a deep lake, a fourth in a dangerous desert, and the last in the shadows of the dead. You have to find each of them and awaken them as a sage to finally defeat Tannendorf."  
  
Sheik began to walk away from Marty. Marty approached, but Sheik threw a bright light at him and disappeared before his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. The Creepy Tall Guy's Hookshot

Back to the Zelda: DeLocarina of Time: Chapter 3: The Creepy Tall Guy's Hookshot  
  
You all know him, the creepy tall guy? You know, he's the "might as well be prepared" guy from BTTF 3. Yeah, that's him. Well, anyway, let's go through the thing I have to go through every chapter: I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR BTTF! It's that simple! And yet, so fun...

* * *

Marty walked outside the building that he found himself in when he woke up, only to find the land dark and polluted. He looked around for a bearing on his location, and when he looked up, he saw it. The Temple of Time was the clock tower! Its hands were frozen at 10:04, just like in Hill Valley, and Marty marveled in its wonder until his attention was diverted by yells from the place where Hyrule Castle would be... if he wasn't in the game and Tannendorf didn't rule. What Hyrule, or should I say Hillrule, Castle had become was terrible! Marty looked at its neon red glow in horror, remembering how 1985-A was. Marty stared at it for a while, when suddenly, Doc spoke out of his vest. Marty searched his lucky vest that had gotten him away from the Libyans and back to the future before, finding at last the walkie-talkie. "Yo, Doc, what's up?" he said to the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Marty, if my calculations of this game are correct, the Forest Temple is to the northwest, where you will find the second sage and awaken her to her power."  
  
"10-4, Doc, I'll go there now, just as soon as I get out of this place."  
  
Marty put away his walkie-talkie and started to head towards the Forest Temple, but Clara interrupted him by flying in front of his face.  
  
"Marty, remember when we learned Babs's Song?"  
  
"Um... Yes?" Marty fibbed.  
  
"That was in the Sacred Forest Meadow. If I remember right, the entrance to the forest temple right above it requires an item that the gravekeeper in Kakariko Village had. Maybe if we asked him, he'd give it to us to borrow."  
  
"Well, Doc said to go straight there."  
  
"Marty, listen, I'm a fairy, I know these things." Clara stated as-a-matter- of-factly. "Besides, haven't you always wondered what's in that graveyard?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
Marty reluctantly followed his friend from 1885, who was now his fairy, down the steps in front of the clock tower and into the town square. What Marty saw there was horrifying: There were weird humanlike creatures riding around on motorcycles, blocking Marty's way out. Marty put his hand over his left shoulder to try to find his weapon, which he hoped was here in this combined universe. He felt his back for it, and there it was: The Master Sword! Marty grabbed it and his Hillian shield with a picture of the Triflux on it, and began to fight the ReBikers. He destroyed each of them without a problem, and then made his way out of the town square and into Hillrule Field.  
  
"Marty! Marty! Shouldn't we get going to Kakariko Village like I said?" Clara came out at Marty and yelled.  
  
"Clara, quit doing that, it's getting annoying." Marty said, "You saw how I had to battle those bikers. They were blocking our way!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Marty, it's just that since Emmett's not here, I have nobody else to talk to."  
  
"Listen, Clara, it's all right, I'm sorry. Well, let's go to Kakariko Village, it's just over there." Marty said pointing in the direction they'd go.  
  
Marty ran and Clara flew over Hillrule Field to get to Kakariko Village before the sun went down. Luckily, they were able to make it before it was too much past three. Marty ran through the small town that was founded by the Sheikah, going straight for the graveyard. He got there quickly and ran into it to find its gravekeeper. He looked around for a while, but didn't see anyone there. He wondered where Dampé, or whoever was his counterpart in this combined dimension was, was at. Marty saw his hut, though, and walked up to it. He opened the door slowly, hoping that there weren't any bodies inside, waiting for the gravekeeper to bury them. Luckily for him, there weren't, and Marty walked into the hut. He didn't see anyone, but he did see a small book on the table. He read it, seeing that it was from the gravekeeper himself. Marty read: "To whoever finds this journal, come down to my grave and race me, then I'll give you a special extending prize."  
  
Marty closed the book and ran back outside, ready to move all of the headstones that he had to to find where Dampé was. Interestingly, the name of the guy who said that he was going to lose to Buford back in 1885 was named Dampé too. There couldn't be any connection, could there? Marty pulled away a tombstone and saw that there was nothing below it; thankfully he didn't have to go see any ghosts... yet. Marty walked behind another tombstone, the only one with flowers by it behind the fence, and pulled it back. This time there was a hole below it, and off in the distance, Marty heard a bell tolling. "I hope it's not trying to tell me that I shouldn't do this," he said. "Maybe I can get up that cliff on my own."  
  
"Marty, you have to get the Hookshot!" Clara yelled, flying out of Marty's vest pocket. She was apparently very worried about the future of Hillrule. Marty decided that he'd be stuck either way, so he just jumped down the hole.  
  
Inside, Marty didn't find repair instructions that Doc could use on the Ocarina, but he did find a doorway. He went through the door, and on the other side he saw...  
  
"Holy shit, a ghost!"  
  
"I actually prefer to be called a formerly living spirit, young man."  
  
"So you're Dampé?"  
  
"Yes, sir. And may I say that you're wearing some very strange clothes. Hope you don't get caught on them when you race me!"  
  
"You're on, Dampé!  
  
"Well, you know that the odds are 2 to 1 against you, I would wait if you want to get prepared..."  
  
"He's already ready, Dampé!"  
  
"Clara!" Marty yelled in surprise, "I'm not ready to race a ghost!"  
  
"GO!" Dampé shouted over their argument, stopping the two time travelers from yelling at each other and getting their focus back to getting the Hookshot.  
  
"Hey, you stupid ghost, that's cheating!"  
  
Dampé didn't hear Marty, though, and just floated away, throwing his flames everywhere. Marty ran after him, catching up before too long, but not passing him up. Marty ran with Dampé for a while, when he saw a bottomless pit ahead, which Dampé just floated over to the last door. Marty almost fell in, and the door was closing fast, but he didn't give up. He ran around the edge of the room, and finally reached the door just before it closed on him. Dampé spoke again, just as Marty was catching his breath from the long run.  
  
"Well, it looks like I can't deny you of this prize." Dampé said, handing over the Hookshot. "But remember, when you battle against Tannendorf, you're probably going to lose."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. As long as you won't ask me about–"  
  
"Hey, wait, do you wanna buy a suit?"  
  
"AAAAAAH!" Marty yelled as he ran out of the underground maze and back to the windmill. Hopefully now he'd be able to get to Babs, his mom's old friend, and get the Forest Medallion. 


	4. Distraction in Kakariko Village

Back to the Zelda: DeLocarina of Time: Chapter 4: Distraction in Kakariko Village  
  
Okay, for those of you who don't know, Babs is Lorraine's friend in 1955. Of course, you hardcore Backies who read this will know, so... let's get going! I don't own Zelda or Back to the Future. I win!

* * *

Now that Marty was out of the underground gravesite, he could finally get to the second sage, which was apparently waiting for him at the Forest Temple. He looked around the tunnel leading up from Dampé's grave, trying to find a bearing on where in Hillrule he was. He heard a strangely familiar and crazy-sounding tune coming from the ground below the exit to the hall he was in. He recognized that song! It was nothing more than the windmill! He walked out and into the windmill, and ahead of him he saw the mill itself. To his right, he saw a Piece of Heart. He had to have it, but how could he get it? He saw his opportunity: He could jump onto the mill in the center, spin for a while, and then jump onto the ledge where the Piece of Heart was. It was crazy, but since he didn't have the Hoverboard, he only had one chance, or he'd have to face Dampé again. He put all of his faith in these two jumps, and just jumped as the rotating platform swung around. He almost lost his balance as he landed, and a fall could hurt him from this height, especially one that he wasn't expecting. He saw the Piece of Heart come into view around the center pole, and he readied for the jump. This was it... He jumped for the Piece, and just barely hitting the ledge, got the Piece of Heart, giving himself one more Heart Container with the other three pieces he had collected.  
  
"Clara!" Marty said, "Clara! What's up? Is there anything I should do before going to the Forest Temple?"  
  
"Marty, you don't have to yell." Clara replied, "But I think you should call Babs on your DeLocarina first."  
  
"Babs?" Marty asked himself, "Well, I suppose that she's like Saria in the game." Marty took out the DeLocarina, and getting ready to play the three notes to talk to Babs, he noticed that it didn't look like it did in the game. It wasn't even blue. It was a new, silvery color, almost like the..."  
  
"Time Machine!" Clara yelled, "Marty! What happened? Where are we?"  
  
"Clara, I don't know, but if you're as confused as I am, it's all right. Apparently, we all got sucked into my game, the Ocarina of Time that Doc brought me from the future."  
  
"Well, golly. We should hurry and get out of here, Jules and Verne might not have much food with Emmett's cooking if I'm here."  
  
"Uh, Clara, that's the other thing, Doc's kind of stuck here too."  
  
"But what about Jules and Verne?" Clara asked anxiously, "They can't live without either of us; Jules would blow Verne up and Verne would make it so Jules blew himself up before we got home."  
  
"Clara, with how things are turning out so far, I wouldn't be surprised if they were here in Hillrule. Come on, we can probably make it to the Sacred Forest Meadow before too long, let's go!"  
  
Clara flew after Marty as he jumped down from the ledge, and a man approached Marty from behind. "You look familiar, you're wearing the same clothes as that Calvin Klein kid seven years ago," he said, "I hate that song that he played on his Ocarina, it went something like this..." The crazy man, who Marty recognized somewhat, played three notes, a low one, a medium range one, and a high one, then he repeated them. Marty followed along with his DeLocarina, playing the Song of Storms, and making a huge storm inside of the windmill. "You crazy, drunk ocarina player, you did the same thing as Klein!"  
  
"Sorry, Red."  
  
"Hey, how do you know my name?"  
  
"Well, you've slept on the bench at... never mind."  
  
"Whatever. Just watch where you're going, you crazy, drunk Kokiri."  
  
"Thank God that that's over." Marty griped, "Well, time to call Babs." Marty played the six notes, activating the mystical link between Babs's ocarina and his own. "Uh, Babs?" Marty asked the DeLocarina, feeling stupid going through the whole thing. "Calvin?" a voice asked back from inside of the DeLocarina of Time.  
  
"Uh, it's Marty."  
  
"Calvin Klein! Oh my God! You're the dreamboat that Lorraine was talking about. I'm gonna call her right now!"  
  
"No! Babs, don't—!" Marty started, but was cut off by a tone.  
  
"The ocarina that you have called is now busy. You may either wait until its user is finished with the call that they are making or hang up and try again later."  
  
"Trouble with your mother again, Marty?"  
  
"Clara, I don't need this now. Babs is only calling mom right now to tell her that—"  
  
"Calvin?" the DeLocarina asked again, this time in a different voice. "It's me, Lorraine."  
  
"Oh, hi, Mom–uh, Lorraine, I was just wondering what's going on with Babs and the Forest Temple."  
  
"Where are you now, Calvin?" Marty really didn't want to do this, especially now that his mom was sounding like this again. "Uh, I'm in Kakariko Village," Marty instantly knew that it was a dumb idea to tell her where he was. "AAAAAH! CALVIN'S IN KAKARIKO VILLAGE!" he heard Lorraine yell on the other side of the DeLocarina. After she had apparently gotten the attention of nearly all of the female Zoras in Zora's Domain, he heard a stampede of feet running away from the other end. "Oh, great." Marty put the DeLocarina away in his vest, and taking a look back towards Kakariko Village, he ran out of it, hopefully able to get away to the Sacred Forest Meadow before Lorraine found him.  
  
"Marty! Marty!" his vest said again.  
  
"Yo, Doc, what is it?" Marty asked, pulling out his walkie-talkie as he ran across Hillrule Field, looking out for his mom behind him.  
  
"Marty, haven't you gotten to the Forest Temple yet?" Doc came over it again.  
  
"Well, Doc, I got a little distracted. We had to race Dampé, and then Clara asked me to call Babs."  
  
"Marty, you can't just do anything you want to; we have to get back to Hill Valley!"  
  
"All right, Doc, I'm heading over there now." Marty put away the walkie- talkie, and with a renewed resolve, he headed off towards Kokiri Forest.  
  
"IT'S CALVIN!" he heard behind him, and just as he turned around, thousands of female Zoras were flooding out of Zora's River and onto Hyrule Field. "Clara, quick, let's go!" Marty yelled as he grabbed her and stuffed her into a bottle that he found in his pocket. This was going to be a really, really long game. 


	5. Lost and Found

Back to the Zelda: DeLocarina of Time: Chapter 5: Lost and Found  
  
Well, it's time for me to get back to Back to the Zelda. It's been quite some time.  
  
Ech: Yeah, like four weeks! It hasn't found its way to the second page on the site yet, though. I wonder why.  
  
I thought you seven were on vacation for this story.  
  
Roo: We were, but we decided to intervene.  
  
Well, for intervening, you get this! (tosses furute at Ech)  
  
Ech: AAAAH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF AND I'LL SAY IT!  
  
Furute, sit. You know, it may have been weird so far, but just wait for the item Marty finds in the Shadow Temple. Then it'll really get good.  
  
Ech: Good, okay, TTE owns nothing but us. And we're even stretching it. Jeez, I remember when I was the only one...  
  
Well, let's get going!

* * *

"Clara, are you sure that we're going the right way?"  
  
"Trust me, Marty, when have I gotten you lost before so that you were precariously stuck in a completely different time period than your own?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Yep, Marty and Clara were heading through the Lost Woods, all the time hearing Babs's song repeated over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over... They walked around and around until finally, something caught Marty's eye.  
  
"Hey, Clara, do you remember the Kokiri forest?"  
  
"Very vaguely, Marty. Ever since I recognized your ocarina, my memories of Hill Valley came back and mostly erased the ones I had of Hillrule. I don't know why it happened, but you say that the same thing happened to Emmett when you said your name."  
  
"That's right. At first, though, I was the only one who remembered Hill Valley. It's like I traveled through time and changed history to make everyone remember things like this had always been here."  
  
Marty looked over towards another open log, and then it hit him. That was the way back to the Kokiri forest! He ran through the opening, and suddenly found himself in the place he wanted to go: the forest where he had apparently been raised. When he looked for the Kokiri children, he thought that he'd find them in their green clothes, like they had been in the game. Unfortunately for him, the only thing he saw was his vest, jacket, shirts, blue jeans, and even his Nike shoes replicated in every way on everyone he saw there. He stood in shock that anyone, especially all of these little kids, would actually wear the exact same thing as him. [Imagine how surprised he'd be if he went to the DeLorean Car Show.] Marty ran over to the nearest little kid he saw, and asked them for help. "Hey, kid, do you know where I could find Babs?"  
  
"Gee, Mister, you're pretty big to be wearing clothes like that."  
  
"Uh... Sure. But can you help me find Babs?"  
  
"She went to the Sacred Forest Meadow. You should find her there." The Kokiri told him.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Marty ran over to the stump entrance that led to the Lost Woods, and as soon as he heard Babs's song start to play, he knew he was going in the right direction. He went right, remembering the way he went while playing the game earlier. Of course, to his surprise, as the music got louder, he saw another Kokiri ahead of him.  
  
"Hey!" the small Marty-clothed person called to him, "Babs told me to guard the forest and make sure that nobody stops her from going to the Forest Temple."  
  
"I don't have time for this, kid."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, no passing!"  
  
"What do you want me to do, kid? Play her song on my ocarina?"  
  
Mido thought about Marty's proposition for a moment, putting his hand on his chin to keep Marty from becoming bored. "All right, whoever you are, play her song. It'll prove to me that you're her friend. She only teaches it to them, you know." Marty accepted the small challenge; he had memorized the song from when he had called her in Kakariko Village. Marty played the song with his stainless steel ocarina, proving to Mido that he knew Babs enough to know her song. Mido resigned to Marty's obvious friendship to Babs, only adding one thing before he let Marty go on: "It's the funniest thing, but you remind me of Marty McFly, that one Kokiri who left the forest after he killed the Great McFleku Tree seven years ago."  
  
Marty nodded at Mido, knowing full well that he shouldn't say anything; Link and Mido were furious rivals in the game, and Marty was apparently Link's counterpart in this world. Marty continued through the Lost Woods, turning like he remembered doing in the game and getting to the Sacred Forest Meadow, the source of the music, very quickly.  
  
"Well that was easy enough. Now all I have to do is–" Marty saw a Moblin pass by inside of the maze. "Aw, crap." Marty waited for the perfect time to pass the Moblin by and get through the maze. There couldn't be that many Moblins in there anyway. He ran down the path to the left, turned the corner, and was face-to-face with another Moblin. "Aw shoot!" Marty yelled as he brought out something–anything–to save himself from the Moblin. The Hookshot! Marty pressed its button and aimed straight for the Moblin, hitting it right in the eye. "Bull's-eye!" The Moblin fell to the ground, defeated, and Marty picked up the rupees that it left behind. "You know, Clara, I'm starting to like this thing."  
  
"Well, Marty you should watch out, because another one of those hideous things is coming right this way!" Marty blocked with his Hillian Shield and smashed the Hookshot's blade directly into the Moblin's stomach, killing it as well. Marty picked up the rupees and a little heart that it left behind. Marty saw the end of the maze ahead of him; finally he could get to the Forest Temple. "Jeez, now this should be easy. I mean, what could the boss be, a leaf?"  
  
"Uh, Marty, there's another–" SMASH! "–Moblin ahead." Clara pointed at the gigantic club-swinging Moblin ahead of them. "Well then, Clara, we'll just have to have a little "target practice," won't we?" Marty got the Hookshot ready to fire. "Now remember, I'm a crack shot at this." Ka-chink! Ka- chink! Ka-chink! Marty fired away at the Moblin, killing it with three hits and gaining ten rupees from it. Now Marty was completely free to go into the– "Hey, where the hell's the staircase?" –Okay, maybe not.  
  
"Marty, look, there's someone there!"  
  
"Sheik!" Marty yelled to the figure standing near where the stairs would be.  
  
"Marty McFly." Sheik said. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time. This song that you will play on your DeLocarina can bring you back here whenever you want to. Play this: The Minuet of Forest." Marty followed Sheik's harp, playing the notes on his DeLocarina of Time. When he finished, he went to ask Sheik a question, like what the heck was going on, and if Sheik knew that this wasn't Marty's world, or any of theirs, to be exact. Marty approached slowly, but before he knew it, Sheik had left Marty in the same way as before, a flash and then nothing.  
  
"Sheik's very mysterious, don't you think, Marty?"  
  
"Yeah, Clara. But it's kind of weird... It feels like Sheik's hiding something from us."  
  
"Well, there's time for that later, Marty, we have to get home to Hill Valley and defeat Biff! Hookshot up to the ledge above and we can get into the Temple from there!"  
  
Marty did as she said, flying off from the ground as the chain retracted towards the branch above the entrance. Marty put it away after he landed and walked in to begin his quest for the Forest Medallion.

* * *

Ech: Wow. I totally love this DMC font.  
  
Roo: Too bad that it won't work when TTE puts it up. Oh well.  
  
Wex: Or will it...?  
  
Antiech: I wish it would. Then people could really appreciate it.  
  
Antiroo: Well, hey, don't you guys forget to review! TTE won't make more until after that happens.  
  
Platypous: Next time on Back to the Zelda: The Forest Temple, and NOT the Poe Sisters. Who can guess who's gonna be their counterparts?  
  
Princess Aquaech: I'll give you a hint: they really are siblings. Two guesses to who they are. 


End file.
